The New Age of Evil
by sgt2x4
Summary: A new evil has arisen in the Digital World and has plunged into chaos. Now the a new group of digidestined must step up to stop it and change the fate of both worlds. SYOC. Teen rating for safety.
1. Prologue

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

**Prologue**

**The First Casualty**

Gotsumonran through the forest as fast as his stone legs would carry him, the sound of his pursuers tearing through the forest behind him. The small stone digimon didn't know why he was being chased, all he knew was he was foraging for food when all of a sudden he heard "Dark Noose" called out and a black ring came out of nowhere and tried to ensnare him. He barely managed to dodge the attack and took off running. As he ran, he heard what sounded like two voices call out "Dark Noose" into the cool night air and another black ring came flying at him. He tripped and the ring flew over his head and landed on a tree. The tree began to crack and wine under the pressure of the ring until the tree snapped in two and fell to the ground. Gotsumon shot up and took off running again.

He ran until he could see lights in the distance and he smile 'That's my village!' he thought 'If I can make it there, I'll be safe for sure.' He was almost to the edge of the forest when a figure stepped in his way.

The figure was the creepiest digimon he had ever seen. The terrifying Digimon towered over Gotsumon, a dominant masculine vibe emitted from him. His body was bandaged from head to toe with black, baggy pants and combat boots. His right arm had blood red colored armor going down it and his left arm had a large shackle just above the hand with a long chain coming out of it. Gotsumon couldn't see what was on the other end as it was hidden behind the tree. The most unnerving thing about him was his mask. The mask was pitch black with a single eye hole on the right side with a red lightening pattern going across the right side. The left side was completely blank.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shouted before firing several rocks at the imposing digimon. The digimon didn't even flinch as the rocks hit his body and fell to the ground. Gotsumon began to back away from the digimon before he backed into something. He looked up and terror over took him.

Towered over him was another digimon. This one looked just like the first one, only everything was switched. He had the armor on his left arm and the shackle on his right arm. The mask was also switched, the eye hole on the left side with the red lightening on the left side as well. Gotsumon spun around and punched at the new digimon but was knocked away with a back hand from the digimon. Gotsumon was thrown back from the hit and landed between the two. Both digimon then moved their shackled arms and Gotsumon was wrapped in a chain. His eyes widened when he saw the chain he was wrapped in was attached to the two digimon, the chain attached to the shackle on each digimon, who were pulling on the chain tightly, holding him in place.

"Good work, Gemimon." Said a voice hidden in the shadows. "But next time, don't play with your prey so long. We have a busy schedule to keep." Gotsumon began to struggle against the chains drawing the attention of the mysterious being. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Just as he said that, Gotsumon felt the chain begin to tighen even further and pain began to course through him.

"Please don't kill me, I don't wanna die!" Gotsumon shouted, begging for mercy.

"Kill you?" said the voice. "I'm not going to kill you." Gotsumon stopped struggling when he heard this. "I'm going to enslave you."

A black light came out of the shadows and struck Gotsumon. Gotsumon screamed as he felt pain explode across his body. The pain continued to get worse and worse until…

"Gotsumon …Dark digivolve to… Coalmon"

Coalmon took deep, heavy breathes as he remained still in his restraints. His body was cover in shiny, black coal and his eyes were blood red. Other than that he looked no different then any other Gotsumon. "Coalmon, who is you master?" The voice said.

"The Dark King" Coalmon responded in a low monotone voice.

A figure standing in the shadows smirked when he heard Coalmon's answer. "Gemimon, you can release him now. He's no threat to us now." Gemimon loosened his grip on Coalmon and he dropped to the ground with a thud before lifting himself up. "Come Coalmon, Gemimon, we have a schedule to keep." The figure then turned on his heel and began to walk deeper into the forest, followed closely by his Gemimon and his new slave, the first of many more to come.

**Hey guys so this is a SYOC and the form is on my profile! A few things before you submit your character. **

**The digimon will be on a first come, first serve basis. Please have some back-ups in mind just in case one of your picks was already taken. I'll let you know if that's the case and help pick out a new one. Also, please refrain from using canon digimon, Veemon, Agumon, etc. You can but it may hurt your chances of getting in. I'm looking for originality people.**

**Be detailed! **

**I will be accepting only 7 OCs, so submit fast.**

**You can submit more than one OC but I'll probably only pick one, so that it would be fair to everyone else who submits.**

**There will be no pairings. I'm terrible at writing romances. End of story.**

**So that's about it. Have fun and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. New Friends and Enemies

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

_**I would also like to give a special thank you to Bloody Crow for being my beta reader for this story and for making the title card for this story.**_

**And the SYOC is officially closed. I received a lot of really good submissions and I wish I could have used them all, but there can only be seven. And those seven are…**

**Leonhardt Matius**

**Luanna Matius**

**Miyuki Kagami**

**Konami Daimond**

**Agatha Noel Krammer**

**Sean Evans/ Sean Rivers**

**Yuji Castor Clarke**

**I'm sorry if I didn't pick your OC and if you would like me to explain why, please feel free to pm me. But for now, on with the show! (sort of)**

**Chapter 1**

**New friends and Enemies **

_**London, England October 20**__**th**__** 2013**_

A young girl quietly opened the front door of her house and listened for any sound at all. She stood at 5'4" , her skin was very pale in. She brushed a strand of her dyed black hair out of her eyes then played with the purple streak running through it on the left side, her hair ran just past her shoulders. Not hearing anything, she entered the house. She gazed into a mirror on the wall in the entryway, she looked into her eyes which were a deep, dark blue dotted with gold flecks making them look like the night sky. She was wearing a black sweater over a lowcut teeshirt and black jeans. She checked the strap of her camera bag, which held a Canon 7D with several different lenses. As she made her way through the house, she noticed a plate of food on the table it was probably the dinner she had missed hours ago. That was when she realized just how hungry she was, she chuckled as she made her way to the table but jumped a bit when a voice spoke.

"Finally came home I see, Luanna." The voice from living room said, causing Luanna to nearly jump out of her skin. As she looked around the corner she found her brother, Leonhardt, sitting in an armchair reading a book.

He was taller than his 'elder' sister at 5'7", his skin was tanned, like his sister he was thin, and was lightly muscled. His hair was naturally blonde, almost white, it also had red highlights running through it. His eyes were a very dark red with a gold ring around the pupil. He was wearing a simple dark red button up shirt with a sweater over it and a pair of blue jeans. He had his headphones with gold trim connected to his audio recorder in his pocket around his neck, but that was nothing new.

"Jeez Leo, did you have to scare me like that!" Luanna said pulling her smart phone out of her pocket and putting it on the table next to her cold dinner; which she then proceeded to start eating.  
Leo rolled his eyes at his sister and said "So where did you go this time? An abandoned missle silo, a UFO research center, maybe?"

"For your information, I went to that old office building they're going to demolish next week. I got some great pictures, too." Luanna stated proudly before taking another bite.

Leo put down his book and turned on the tv, only to see the screen start to distort, the pictures flickering on screen. Luanna's phone then erupted into a blinding light as two shining orbs came shooting out of the phone and flew at the siblings almost dancing around the two. Luanna just stared dumbfounded at the orb, unsure of what to do but very curious. Leo on the other hand, immediately freaked out. He started to back away from the orb but it kept following him wherever he went.

"Luanna! What is this thing?!" Leo said still trying to evade the strange orb of light.

"I don't know but it seems to like you." She teased as her attention was brought back to the ball in front of her. She cautiously reached out for it and grabbed it out of the air. The ball then turned into a dark blue device. "Awesome!" she yelled. "Hey Leo, just grab it. It turns into this cool looking… I don't know what, but it looks cool!"

Leo stared at the orb for a minute before reaching out tentatively and grabbing it. The orb of light then shifted into the same device as his sister had received but it was colored red. "What is it?" Leo asked of his sister.

"I have no idea." She said as she began to press buttons on the strange device trying to get it to do something.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he questioned.

As the two tried to figure out what was going on, Luanna's phone began to float in the air and it's screen was pointed straight at them though neither of the siblings noticed. Suddenly another blinding light came out of the phone and Luanna and Leo pulled in towards the light. The two were picked up off the floor and pulled into the phone. Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped, and the phone fell back down to the table.

.

Luanna's eyes slowly opened as they tried to adjust to the sunlight that was assaulting them. The blur on her eyes slowly lifted and she could see that she was surrounded by trees. As she began to sit up, she became aware of something sitting on her chest. It looked like a large, light purple colored tear drop with small black eyes and wide grin spread across its face. For several seconds, they sat in complete silence until Luanna spoke to it "Uh… Hi there."

"Hello, my name is Moonmon, what's yours." The small creature said happily.

"I'm Luanna, um… what are you?" Luanna asked.

"I'm a digimon, but more importantly I'm your digimon." Moonmon responded excitedly. "I can't believe you're finally here! I've been waiting for you for so long."

"You've been waiting for me?" Luanna asked.

Before Moonmon could explain, a scream was heard and soon Leo came running out of the undergrowth with a digimon following him. Leo's clothes had changed, he had a dark red trench that progressively turned gold near the bottom with a black teeshirt underneath it and a pair of black jeans. He still had his headphones and audio recorder, though. The digimon following Leo was red in color and its body was in the shape of a sun. It also had a flame coming out of its head. "Luanna, help! This thing won't stop following me!"

"I'm not a thing! I'm Sunmon." Sunmon proclaimed. "And I'm your friend Leo!"

"Calm down, Leo I don't think they're going to hurt us. Nice threads by the way." Luanna stated in amusement.

Leo looked at her confused for a moment before looking down and seeing his new wardrobe. "What the… where did these come from? Yours changed too." He was right, she was now wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest over the top of that, and black jeans. She still had her camera bag, which remained unchanged. Leo was about to say something, when suddenly an explosion captured everyone's attention. A digimon stormed out of the brush and let out a gravelly shout.

"Oh no! It's Coalmon!" Moonmon and Sunmon said together.

Coalmon slammed his fists together, catching them on fire before yelling "Coal Fire". He then launched his burning fists at the terrified group. "Starlight" "Darkburst" Sunmon and Moonmon yelled before launching spheres of energy at the burning fists. The attacks exploded on impact, creating a cloud of dust that hid the four from their attacker.

Luanna and Leo stood frozen in shock, until they felt Moonmon and Sunmon pulling on their cloths. "We have to run!" Moonmon yelled at Luanna, who bent down and picked up her up before taking off in a sprint. Leo followed suit, picking up Sunmon and running after his sister. As the two ran, two more burning fists flew over their heads and exploding on a tree in front of them.

"Hey! Over here!" Yelled a girl waving her arms back and forth trying to get their attention. Luanna and Leo ran towards the girl and she turned and began to run towards a downed tree. She jumped over the tree and disappeared from view. Leo and Luanna jumped over the tree and found that there was a 6 foot drop on the other side. They landed on their feet and immediately were pulled back by two sets of hands. They were pulled backward into a small cave, and hands were immediately place over their mouths. The girl from before whispered into their ears "You need to be quiet."

Before they could question why, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard right above them. The steps continued to where they jumped over the log. The group sat quietly, waiting for some indication of what Coalmon was going to do. After what seemed like several long minute, which was really only several dozen seconds seconds, Coalmon let out another bellowing battle roar and stormed off.

The group stayed quiet for several more minutes, just in case, before a male voice said "I think we're safe for now."

Luanna and Leo turned around to face their rescuers and, to their surprise, there were five of them and they each had a digimon of their own. "Thanks for the save back there." Luanna said looking at the girl who had saved her and her brother before.

"No problem, my name's Konami Daimond." Konami said with a smile. She was 5'8, her hair was pulled back into a long braid her hair was brown in color. She had a slight build, her skin was lightly tanned, looking in her eyes they were a dark purple. She was wearing a purple bomber jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it and black jeans. She also had a purple bandana tied around her forehead and a pair of silver rimmed goggles hanging from her neck. Her digivice was dark blue and gray. "Oh and this is Motimon." Konami said gesturing to the small, pink digimon by her feet.

"Hello." she said giving a small wave.

""My name is Yuji Clarke." Said a boy who was leaning against the cave wall. He was 5'4", quite muscular, and had light skin, as if he didn't spend much time in the sun. He wore a scowl on his face and had blue eyes. His short, blonde hair was combed back neatly with his fringe slightly parted to the left. He wore a black jacket with a high distinct, block edged collar and a white shirt underneath. The jacket had two breast pockets with single double-layered silver buttons, which was in contrast with the other buttons on the jacket. He had dark blue pants that were held up with a black and white diamond patterned belt, and black shoe with white streaks. He also had a black bandana with a white stripe tied around his left bicep and a fang tooth necklace. His digivice was blue with a silver center. "And that Tsunomon." He said nodding towards a small furry digimon with a long horn coming out of his head.

"A pleasure to meet you." he said with a slight nod.

"I'm Agatha Krammer." Said a girl standing next to another girl, who was sitting down with her knees to her chest and her digimon 'standing' next to her. Agatha was 5'5", had pasty white skin, and was rather thin. Her pure black hair had a bit of a dark brown tint and was slightly wavy but thin. She wore it in a ponytail-braid combination. Her eyes were dark brown with a light brown ring around the iris and slightly elongated, giving them a wider almond shape. She was wearing a pink mini spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her mid thigh and hugged her body tightly. She also had a large lime green scarf that went down to her knees and wore white boots that went up to mid-calf and tightly tied off with yellow laces. She had a simple silver ring on her finger with the word 'FOREVER' engraved on it. Her digivice was had a dingy gray interior with a dark purple handpad with white trim. "And this is Koromon." She said pointing at the pink ball with rabbit ears at her feet.

"Nice ta meet ya." she stated confidently.

"I'm Miyuki Kagami." The sitting girl said barely loader than a whisper, before standing up. She was 4'5", was skinny and lean, and her skin was a bit pale. Her red hair was long and straight that reached down to her waist which were in twin tails tied with a black ribbon. Her blue eyes were easy to make out since her bangs were swept to her right side which was kept by a star shaped hairclip. She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt with a blue colored rims along the collar. Her shirt was tucked into a pair of dark blue shorts that reached her mid-thigh, which was held up by a white belt with a silver buckle. She also was wearing a black tie that reached down to her belt and had a long dark blue sweater reached her upper thigh and had black and white straps on each arm. The back portion of the sweater appeared to be hanging off her back and the only reason it hadn't fallen off was the straps on her arms. On her feet she had gray thigh length socks and plain black shoes. The digimon that was next to her appeared to be a tiny green dragon with no arms or legs.

"Babydmon's the name." He said confidently.

"My name's Sean Rivers." Said the final boy. He was 5'7", very thin, and lightly muscled. His pale skin was a major contrast to his blue eyes and dark blue hair, which was a medium length. He was wearing a black sweater with emerald green lines running down the sides, and underneath the arms, and two dark orange stripes running on the back. He also wore black sweatpants with an emerald green stripe running down the legs they hung slightly low on his hips, there also appeared to be a pair of dark green skin tight swim trunks peeking out from the top of the pants. His digimon looked like a small brown seal.

"And I'm Bukamon." He said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you all but do any of you have a clue about what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Not a clue, but I guess you met the welcoming committee." Agatha commented dryly.

"Yeah, what was that things problem?" Luanna asked jokingly.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here. He'll find us if we stay put too long." Konami plainly states.

"I agree but where would we go?" Yuji asked.

"Well… I was near a river when I woke up. We could start there." Miyuki suggested meekly.

"That's a great idea, a river is a good land mark and we might find people if we follow it." Sean remarked, Miyuki blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Alright that sounds like a plan. Let's move out." Konami stated. The group followed their new leader; some grudgingly as they weren't too keen on being told what to do by someone they had just met, out of the cave and in the direction of the river. They walked for about for several minutes before the group heard the one thing they never had wanted to hear again.

"Coal fire!" Coalmon's voiced echoed from behind before he fired at the group again.

They group ran as fast as they could through the forest, the heat from the explosions pushing them to keep going. Soon they found the river, the only problem was river was very wide and the water was moving very fast.

"We can't swim that so what now?" Leo cried out to the others .

"We turn and fight!" Luanna exclaimed turning around the others following suit.

"Yeah we have him out numbered, there's no way he could beat us all." Agatha said. Just as she finished saying that, Coalmon came stomping into the clearing with a dark smile on his face.

"Let's get him!" Motimon shout before she and the rest of the digimon released a volley of colorful bubbles of at Coalmon.

Coalmon stopped and braced himself as the attacks collided with his hard, stony body. The attacks fizzled and popped against him, having no effect at all. Coalmon began to laugh at the pitiful attempt before raising his fists and firing at the in-training digimon. The explosion sent them flying in all directions.

"Motimon!" Konami yelled as she ran and the rest of the humans ran to their digimon. She cradled the small digimon in her arms and asks "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright." Motimon said as she looked up into Konami's eyes. She tries to pull herself from the hold but Konami just tightens her grip. "Let me go!"

"No, we need to get out of here, maybe we can out run him." Konami said concerned for the safety of her new friend. But that just caused Motimon to fight harder.

"Motimon is right. We must keep fighting." Said Tsunomon as he struggled free of Yuji's grip.

"Yeah!" Babydmon shouted as he too struggled free from Miyuki's arms.

"Bukamon you can't win, why keep fighting!." Sean said as he looked down worried at his new friend.

"I have too, Sean! Even if I lose!" He said as he pulled away from Sean.

Moonmon slipped free of Luanna grip and charged forward. "Be careful, Moonmon!" Luanna cried.

Sunmon was right behind her. "Don't do it Sunmon!" Leo yelled.

As the seven digimon charged forward, the seven digivices began to release a bright light. The seven digimon felt a strange surge of power then began absorbing the emmitted light then began to change.  
"Motimon… digivolve to… Penguinmon!"

"Sunmon… digivolve to… Coronamon!"

"Moonmon… digivolve to… Lunamon!"

"Koromon… digivolve to… Pawnchessmon!"(Black)

"Tsunomon… digivolve to… Kudamon!"

"Babydmon… digivolve to… Dracomon!"

"Bukamon … digivolve to… Betamon!"

"What happened to them?!" Agatha asked, as she stared in amazement at the spectacle.

"They got bigger!" Sean commented on the obvious.

"Let's get em!" Penguinmon shout. She now looked like a purple penguin with a white belly. She inhaled deeply before yelling. "Ice Prism!" She then began to fire ice shards from her beak. The ice hit Coalmon in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Coalmon raised his hands to attack again.

Coronamon looked like a red bipedal cat with orange hair on his chest. "Corona-Flame!" He yelled before he released a flaming shot from his forehead at Coalmon. The attack struck Coalmon's hands which caused his attack to explode before he can launch it. Coalmon was sent flying through the air before he landed with a thud against a tree. Coalmon stood up, using the tree for support.

Lunamon looked like a pale rabbit with four ears, each ear looks like it has purple ribbons tied around them. She also as a pink ribbon wrapped around her body with a pendant with a crescent moon engraved on it. "Tear Shot!" She yelled before she launched a ball of water at Coalmon. The water struck Coalmon and forced him against the tree again. Coalmon stuck his fists together, trying to reignite them, but the water that he was drenched in prevented them from reigniting.

Pawnchessmon looked like a black chess piece in knights armor she held a lance and shield. "Pawn Lightening!" She yelled before sending out a shockwave at Coalmon using a lighting fast strike. The shockwave caught Coalmon square in the chest and was knocked back into the tree.

Kudamon looked like a pure white ferret wrapped around a holy cartridge and a earring in its left ear. He was adorned with symbols all along his back. The symbols began to glow before he yelled out "Holy Shot!" before releasing a holy beam at Coalmon. The beam hit Coalmon in the eyes, which caused him to howl in pain and cover his eyes as he tried in vain to regain his sight.

Dracomon looked like a small blue dragon with red horns coming out of his head. His horns began to glow intensely before he yelled "G Shurunen" before firing a red beam shot from its mouth at Coalmon. The shot strikes Coalmon in the leg causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

Betamon was a small green amphibious lizard with a red frill on the top of his body. "Electric Shock!" he yelled before releasing a bolt of electricity at Coalmon. The attack hit Coalmon and starts shocking him severely. When the attack ended, Coalmon climbed back up to his feet but it was easy to tell that he was on his last leg.

"Alright everyone, all together now!" Penguinmon shouted.

"Ice Prism!"

"Corona-flame!"

"Tear Shot!"

"Pawn Lightening!"

"Holy Shot!"

"G Shurunen!"

"Electric Shock!"

The volley of attacks strikes Coalmon in the chest, picking him up off the ground and throwing him into the tree line. Coalmon slammed into another tree, this time and smashed through the tree. When the attacks ended, Coalmon wasn't moving.

"Did… Did we win?" Leo questioned timidly.

The group remained quiet, waiting to see if it was really over. They gasped in unison when they saw Coalmon's arm rose up into the air and he rolled over onto his stomach. He began to crawl towards them, this allowed them to see the extent of the damage. He had fractures and cracks over the majority of his body.

"How? How can he still be moving after all that?!" Sean said in shock and horror.

"I've heard about this. It's the Dark King's control. He makes it so that the digimon he enslaves never stop fighting." Betamon said solemnly. "The only way I know to stop them is to destroy them."

"I wish there was something we could do for him." Miyuki said, tearing up at the sight of the poor creature before her. Suddenly her digivice began to glow. She looked suprised at it before she picked it up. Suddenly, a bright beam of light came out of the device and flew straight at Coalmon. The light struck Coalmon and went though him. When the light exited, it had a transparent orb with brimson red jack-o-lantern face on it impaled on the end of the beam. The orb the broke apart into what looked like dust though it was bits of data. Coalmon was then bathed in a bright light as he shifted back to Gotsumon.

"What just happened?" Yuji asked thoroughly confused.

"She just broke the Dark King's control! I didn't even know it was possible!" Pawnchessmon said.

"So who is this Dark King guy?" Konami asked breaking the groups confusion.

"He has been terrorizing the digital world for years. He has found away take control of digimon and has been taking over our world." Kudamon said with a hint of anger.

"This guy sounds like he needs to be taught a lesson." Luanna said looking angrily at the spot the orb had once been.

"Guys we have the power to over throw this guy. We have an obligation to help these poor creatures." Konami said determined.

"I'm in." Yuji said cooly.

"Me, too!" seconded Sean nodding.

"We have to save those digimon! I'm in too." Miyuki said with a small cheer.

"Let's go get this guy." Agatha said with renewed vigor.

"I guess I'm in, too." Leo spoke timidly, worried about what was to come.

"Then it's settled. Let's get going." Konami said as she led the group up stream.

_-Meanwhile at the Dark Kings palace-_

Gazimon rushed hurriedly through the palace, looking desperately for the Dark King. The Gazimon was a gray rabbit-fox hybrid that had the ability to stand on two feet. He found the Dark King sitting in his throne room looking through a large book of an unknown nature. Gazimon approached him and bowed before he spoke.

"Sire, Coalmon's signal has disappeared!" Gazimon spoke in a panic.

The Dark King looked up from the book and stared at Gazimon for a moment raising his eybrows as if he were uninterested before he spoke. "Coalmon was weak. His loss is not a significant one." The Dark King was silent for a moment before he continued. "Although, he was one of my most known agents. The fact that someone would blatantly destroy him is an insult to me. Gazimon, I want you to send the nearest tracker to the last location Coalmon's signal was before it disappeared. Then send him to find and deal with whoever did this." The King spoke with a morbid smile.

"Yes, sire." The Gazimon said before slipping away to do as he was commanded.

**And that it, the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and heres the link to the title card. Just remove the #. Oh and one more thing… NO FLAMING!**

**-sgt. out!**

**deviantart.#com/art/Digimon-SYOC-A-new-age-of-evil -#398144285**


	3. First Night Mayhem

**And it finally up! This chapter took a lot longer to write than I wanted it to. I'm sorry it took so long, I just hope you all enjoy the it. **

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

_**I would also like to give a special thank you to Bloody Crow for being my beta reader for this story and for making the title card.**_

**Chapter 2**

**First Night Mayhem**

The sun began to sink behind the trees when the exhausted group wandered into a small clearing near the river. They made their way to the center of the clearing before Agatha spoke up. "I think we need to stop. I'm so tired and hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starving, too." Dracomon said in agreement.

"This looks like a good spot to rest for a while. Maybe we can catch some fish for dinner!" Penguinmon stated excitedly.

"I think I'll scout out ahead." Luanna said.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan." Konami said. "I'll go with you. I don't think it's safe to be out here alone."

"I wanna fish!" Betamon said happily.

"We'll help out, too." Agatha and Pawnchessmon said.

"I'm in." Yuji said bluntly.

"I am not the best of fishermen, but I will do my best." Kudamon proclaimed.

"I suppose we could look for some other food, like mushrooms or something." Miyuki suggested, looking at Leo.

"I guess so…" Leo responded half-heartedly.

Coronamon looked up at his friend with concern but decided not to press the issue. The group, knowing their jobs, spread out and got to work.

_Scouting group_

Konami, Penguinmon, Luanna, and Lunamon walked along the shore of the river until the river turned into a waterfall going over a steep cliff. Luanna and Konami walked over to the edge of the cliff, while Penguinmon and Lunamon wade into the shallow end of the river in hopes of finding some food.

"So… Where are you from?" Konami said trying to break the ice as they approached the cliff.  
"Me and my brother are from London in England, what about you, Konami?" Luanna responded.

"I'm from Monrovia, Indiana. And please call me Dai." Konami insisted.

"Okay, Dai." Luanna said as they reached the edge of the cliff.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before." Konami said, looking over the edge of the cliff. As she looked up, she squinted her eyes and pointed in the direction she was looking. "Hey, what's that?"

Luanna looked in the direction Konami was indicating and in the distance she saw large gray shapes on the horizon. "I don't know…" Luanna responded before reaching for her camera bag. "I have a telescopic lens for my camera. I'll see if that helps." She pulls out her camera and the lens and begins to assemble it.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Penguinmon is heard asking Lunamon before swallowing another fish whole.

"Uh… No thanks. If I eat raw fish I might get sick." Lunamon said with a little disgust in her voice at the spectacle. Turning away from Penguinmon and walked back over to Luanna.

"Oh oky. Hey Konami, Luanna! You want some?" Penguinmon shouted.

Konami turned around and when she saw what Penguinmon was doing, she went slightly pale and said. "I think we're good. Knock yourself out."

Luanna finished putting her camera together and looked through it. She looked through it for a few seconds before saying. "I think… they're buildings. Here take a look."

Luanna handed the camera over to Konami, who looked through to see large gray buildings surrounded by a tall metal wall. They were too far away from her to make out very many details.

"Oh that, that's Machine City." Lunamon said causing the two girls to look at her. "I've heard that it's one of the largest cities in the Digital world and that it's also the home of the Resistance."

"Resistance?" The girls said in unison.

"Yeah, it's a group of digimon that are fighting to resist the Dark King's conquest. They aren't really doing so well though." Lunamon said sadly. "The Dark King has been turning the members one by one, soon his army will be too large to stop."

"I don't see a way down from here. Maybe we should head back." Konami suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Luanna said before she turned to Lunamon. "You ready?"

"Definitely, come on Penguinmon!" Lunamon called out.

"Comhphdfg!" Penguinmon tried to respond but had a fish stuck half way down her throat. Regardless, she rush over to Konami's side as they made their way back to camp.

_Fishing group_

"Electric Shock!" Betamon called out before striking the water with a bolt of electricity. When the attack ended, all the fish that were in the area floated to the surface and began to drift along with the current. Further down, standing in a very shallow section of the river was Pawnchessmon, Sean, Yuji, Agatha, and Kudamon, ready pull the fish out of the river when they reached them.

"Hey, I say we make this interesting." Agatha said with gleam of mischief in her eye. "Let's have a contest to see who can catch the most fish!"

"What will we do for a prize?" Yuji asked.

Agatha thought for a moment before Pawnchessmon chimed in. "How about the winner doesn't have to help clean the fish?"

"That sounds reasonable." Kudamon commented.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Agatha cheered has the fish came into view, Betamon swam close behind them.

Pawnchessmon was the first to act, using her spear to stab the fish out of the water and tossed them onto the river bank. Agatha was right behind her grabbing the fish that Pawnchessmon missed and tossing them into her pile.

Sean started grabbing fish as fast as he could and throwing them into his pile until he heard "Think fast!" He looked up just in time to receive a fish directly to the face and Betamon laughing hysterically.

"What was that for?!" Sean yelled at Betamon.

"I'm just having a little fun with ya! Don't be so serious all the time, Sean." Betamon said cheerfully.

Yuji was grabbing fish faster than they could reach him when he noticed Kudamon have difficulties catching fish, his small arms making it difficult to grab the fish. Yuji let out a quiet sigh and said "Need any help Kudamon?"

"A little help would be appreciated." Kudamon said as he tried to pick up a fish just to have it slip away from him. Yuji gave Kudamon slightly, friendly smirk before he started to throw fish onto Kudamon's pile as well as his.

The six picked as fast as they could until there was no more fish to catch. Sean looked at the piles and said. "So who won?"

"Well, I think we need to being counting and then…" Kudamon started to say before Betamon interrupted him.

"There's no need to count. I won!" Betamon proclaimed.

Everyone looked at him and gave resounding "Huh?"

"Yeah, I was the one who caught the fish, you guys just pulled them out of the water for me." Betamon said laughing . "You guys didn't catch a single fish."

"Why you little twerp!" Agatha yelled before chasing after Betamon with Pawnchessmon not far behind her. "Stop running frog!"

Betamon just laughed at her before saying. "I'm not a frog, I'm a lizard!"

Yuji just shook his head and muttered to himself. "I can't believe I got out smarted by a lizard."

"You and me both." Kudamon said in agreement, his head hanging low in embarrassment.

Sean just sighed and began gathering the fish into one big pile to begin cleaning,

_Foragers group_

"Does this look edible?" Dracomon asked Miyuki, hold up a blue mushroom with green spots.

"I don't know, I've never seen a mushroom that looks like that before." Miyuki responded. "Let's ask Leo."

Miyuki and Dracomon walked over to where Leo and Coronamon were collecting strange purple colored bananas from the trees. All of a sudden a strange looking digimon that looked like a pile of green of goo with to antenna coming out of the top that had a pair of goo golly eyes on the ends came out of the tree and land on top of Leo. The two stared at each other for a moment before they both started to scream at each other. The green digimon quickly jumped off of Leo and running off into the forest. Coronamon ran up to Leo's side and said "Leo, you ok?!"

Leo looked at Coronamon, stood up and yelled. "No, I'm not ok! I'm in a place I don't know, surrounded by monsters, one of them tried to kill us by the way, and to top it off, I've basically been drafted to fight some guy I've never heard of before. And for some reason I'm the only one who seems to be worried about it!"

Leo took a deep breath as if he were going to continue but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Miyuki looking at him with concerned eyes. "You're not the only one who's worried. We're all scared and confused right now, but we can't let that fear get the better of us. You're not alone, you have your sister, Coronamon, me and Dracomon, and the rest of our little group. So there's no reason to be afraid." Miyuki said with a soft smile.

"She right, Leo." Coronamon said. "And so long as I'm around, you've got nothin to worry about from other digimon."

Leo looked between the two and visible began to calm down. He ran his hand through his hair before exhaling. "Sorry, I guess I …"

"You don't need to apologize. It's better you let it out now, instead in the middle of a fight." Dracomon said.

"Yeah, so lighten up!" Coronamon said happily.

Leo gave a small smile and said. "Thanks guys… It'll be dark soon. I think we should head back."

"I think that's a great idea." Miyuki said as she helped gathered the fruit and mushrooms they collected and they began their walk back to camp.

_Back at Camp_

The group was gathered around a roaring fire, the delicious smell of cooking fish and mushrooms filling the air, as they discussed their next move.

"So what did you guys find on your recon?" Betamon asked as he munched on one of the odd bananas Miyuki and Leo found.

"We didn't find anything nearby, but we did see a place called Machine City from the top of a cliff." Konami responded. "That's when Lunamon told us it was the home of the Resistance."

"Resistance huh? You mean we might be able to find some allies there?" Agatha said thoughtfully.

"Probably, but we couldn't find away to get down from here." Luanna said bluntly.

"So we're back to square one then, great." Leo spoke dejectedly.

"Not necessarily, at least we have a general idea of where to go." Yuji said.

Kudamon was about to say something, when suddenly a red blur came out of the tree line and landed in front of them. The new digimon standing in front of them was looked like a small ball with arms and legs. He was wearing a red mask over his face, his arms were covered with a fishnet sheer and his hands had red gloves on them that were held down by white belts. He also had spiked shoulder guards on both shoulders. But the thing that drew the groups attention the most was the katana and large shuriken strapped to his back. He looked up at them and they could see a familiar crimson tint over his eyes. "I am Ninjamon and I have been sent by the Dark King to destroy the one's that destroyed Coalmon. The trail ends with you." Ninjamon said as he reached for his sword. "It's nothing personal, but I have to destroy you now." He said with a dark smirk.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon called before launching a bolt of electricity at Ninjamon, who easily dodged it by jumping to the side. As soon as he landed, Ninjamon drew his sword and jumped towards Betamon, ready to cleave him in two. Pawnchessmon managed to get in between the two and block Ninjamon's attack with her shield, she then countered with a thrust of her spear. Ninjamon back flipped, kicking her spear out of her hand, he then caught the spear in midair and threw it back at her.

"Lookout!" Betamon yelled before tackling Pawnchessmon to the ground, the spear flying over their heads and embedding into the ground.  
"Thanks for the save." Pawnchessmon said as she and Betamon got back to their feet. Ninjamon charged at the defenseless pair with his sword and prepared to finish them off.

"Corona-flame!" Coronamon called out before launching a fireball at Ninjamon, who couldn't dodge the attack. Ninjamon spun so his back was to the fireball, allowing his shuriken to take the brunt of the attack. He turned back around to face Coronamon, using his free hand to pull his shuriken out and throwing it at Coronamon.

"Holy Shot!"

"G Shurunen!"

The two beam attacks strike the shuriken, stopping it in its tracks and back at Ninjamon, who dodged it easily. He then called out "Iga-ryū Ougi Bunshin no Jutsu!" and created three clones of himself. Then clones then charged straight for Kudamon, Coronamon, and Dracomon. Fortunately, he failed to notice Penguinmon coming up behind him on her belly.

"Sliding Attack!"

Penguinmon slide tackles into Ninjamon, causing him to drop both his sword and shuriken, and knocked him through the air. Ninjamon spun in the air and landed on his feet, before delivering a hard right hook to the side of Penguinmon's head, causing her stumble backwards. He then followed up by ramming his spiked shoulder guard into Penguinmon's stomach. Penguinmon fell to the ground, gripping her puncture wounds, as Ninjamon walked around her and over to his weapons and picked them back up.

"Penguinmon!" Konami cried out as she tried to run over to her. She didn't get far before Yuji grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't, it's not safe! If you go out there you'll just be in the way!" Yuji said trying to calm her down. He failed to realize however that Ninjamon had heard the commotion. Ninjamon's attention was brought to the humans and threw his shuriken at them.

Lunamon jumped in front of the shuriken and began spinning her ears, creating a vortex of bubbles and calling out "Lop-ear Ripple!" The vortex wrapped itself around the shuriken, trapping it, and redirected its course. The shuriken flew across the river and disappeared into the darkness on the other side.

"Ninja Hopping!" Ninjamon called out before seemingly teleporting to directly in front of her and knocked her to the ground. He then raised his sword high above his head, ready to run her through, when suddenly a rock hit him in the eye, causing him stop in his tracks. Ninjamon looked up and saw Konami staring at him with a look that said 'Wow that was stupid of me.'

Ninjamon let out a load battle cry before charging straight for Konami. Konami was frozen in place as the fast digimon closed the distance quickly and prepared to cut her down when suddenly he was hit by another slide tackle from Penguinmon. "Dia, are … are you ok?" Penguinmon asked weakly before she collapsed into Konami's arms.

"Penguinmon! Say something! Come on stay with me!" Konami said with tears streaming down her face. She then saw Ninjamon approaching them slowly, an evil smirk on his face. Konami held Penguinmon tighter as Ninjamon jumped into the air and thrusted down at them with his sword. "Penguinmon!" Konami cried out when suddenly her digivice began to emit a bright light and Penguinmon's eyes shot open.

"Penguinmon… digivovle to… Kiwimon!"

Ninjamon was blinded by the sudden, intense light and was unprepared for the hard kick he received from his new opponent, sending him several feet through the air and landing on his side.

"P-penguinmon?" Konami said looking up at the new creature standing in front of her.

"No Dai, I'm Kiwimon now." Kiwimon said looking down at the girl. Kiwimon a large, wingless bird with brown feathers covering her body. She also had a white mask cover her face and beak with green leaves coming out the back of it.

"You ready for round two?" Kiwimon spoke with confidence.

"Bring it on!" Ninjamon yelled.

"Pummel Peck!"

Kiwimon opens her beak and begin firing what appeared to be smaller versions of herself at Ninjamon. Ninjamon raised his sword and began blocking the stream of small birds, being forced backwards just to avoid being hit. But the volley proved to much, and Ninjamon was struck by some of the birds, causing him to fall backwards. Kiwimon then charged forward but Ninjamon saw the attack coming.

"Ninja Hopping!"

Ninjamon suddenly appeared above Kiwimon and swung his sword downward. Kiwimon jumped backwards just in time to avoid being cut and then stepped on the blade, keeping it in place.

"Nose Mattock!"

Kiwimon brings her beak down as hard as she can on the blade of the sword, causing it to break off from the hilt. She then delivers a another hard kick to Ninjamon, sending him flying into one of the tree around the clearing. She then used her powerful legs to propel herself in a single leap to the tree Ninjamon had hit and pinned him to the ground with her talon.

"It's over, give up Ninjamon!" Kiwimon demanded.

"Never, the Dark King demands your destruction and so I must." Ninjamon said as he tried to push the much larger and heavier digimon off of him.

Just as he had said that, Konami's digivice began to emit a bright light and a streak of light came out a struck Ninjamon. The light pasted through him and another transparent orb came out of him and turned in to bits of data, just as it had done with Coalmon.

For a moment, everyone was silent as they waited for Ninjamon to change back to his rookie form, it never happened. Eventually they heard him speak again. "Uhg, What happened to me?"  
-Dark Kings Palace-

Gazimon looked on in horror as Ninjamon's signal disappeared from his screen. He quickly jumped out of his chair and ran to find his master and report the news. Gazimon once again found the Dark King sitting on his throne, examining what appeared to be a broken black ring. Gazimon quickly bowed and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he was cut off by the Dark King.

"Gazimon, do you know what this is?" the Dark King asked.

Gazimon looked at it for a moment before answering. "Um, I think that's one of the dark rings used by the Digimon Emperor. Sir, I need to…"

"That's right. It's an impressive device isn't, even if it is primitive." The Dark King mused before placing it on his arm rest. "Still it may hold the answer to my problem. I believe you had something to tell me."

"Yes sir, it appears that Ninjamon has been destroyed." Gazimon said timidly.

"What?!" The Dark King yelled, slamming his fist down on the dark ring, shattering it into pieces. "How did this happen?!"

"I'm not entirely sure. His signal was strong, then suddenly there was a strange surge of power and he was gone." Gazimon explained. The Dark King gritted his teeth in anger for a moment before he began to relax, he then did something that Gazimon didn't expect. He started laughing. "Uh sir, is everything alright? I don't see what's so funny."

"Gazimon, I don't expect you to understand. I want you to track and record any of these strange energy surges to see if there is a pattern. " The Dark King ordered.

"Yes sir." Gazimon said as he turned and left the room.

**Please remember to review and I will see you guys next time.**

**-sgt out**


End file.
